dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Tenshinhan vs. Taopaipai
と |romaji=Tenshinhan to Taopaipai |translated title=Tenshinhan and Tao Pai-pai |release=April 5, 1988 (Weekly Shōnen Jump, 1988 #19) |engrelease=May 19, 2004 |saga=Piccolo Jr. Saga |episode=135, 136 |previous=The 8 Finalists |next=The Assassin's Struggle }} と |''Tenshinhan to Taopaipai''|lit. "Tenshinhan and Tao Pai-pai"}} is one hundred sixty-ninth chapter of ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Cover The cover shows Tien Shinhan, Goku, Krillin and Yamcha in facing towards Mercenary Tao, Chi-Chi, Piccolo and Hero respectively. Summary Things are starting, and the three Kame dougi-wearing young men have told Bulma, Launch, Oolong, Puar, and Master Roshi that everyone but Chiaotzu is competing. Kuririn says the person who defeated Chaozu was Master Shen's little brother, Tao Pai Pai, who survived his fight with Goku and became half robot. Yamcha says Tao Pai Pai intends to kill Goku and Tenshinhan, and he is fighting Tenshinhan in the first match. Kame-sennin thinks Tenshinhan is in trouble, but Goku says he is not, Tao Pai Pai's no match for Tenshinhan. Tsuru-sennin interrupts them and says the clumsy punks of the Turtle School will be wiped out. Kame-sennin tells him that Tenshinhan, and now these three here, do not follow the Kame-Style, since they are walking their own path. "Hoh, despite the fact that they are wearing Kame-Style dougi?" Kame-sennin says they have done that against his will, and Kuririn affirms it. Then Tsuru-sennin walks off, talking some more crap about how they will lose. Goku says Tao Pai Pai is not really all that awesome. The contestants are called on to start the matches, and so everyone wishes Goku, Yamcha, and Kuririn well as they head off. Kame-sennin mentions getting to be a spectator this time, but then Oolong shouts out that the crowd is too big, and there is no way to get a good view. Bulma then tickles Launch's nose with a little reed, and she sneezes, turning into the bad one. Launch pulls out her pistols and starts firing into the air, clearing a path for them. Kuririn asks Goku why he thinks Tao Pai Pai would not win, and Goku explains that Tenshinhan is just much more awesome and, if Tsuru-sennin tries something, he has these things that can fill you up like ten days worth of food. Kuririn and Yamcha grin, and Kuririn says he and Yamcha also have Senzu Beans. Yamcha explains that Muten Roshi told him, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu about climbing Korin Tower, and so they all trained there. Kuririn says there was this Yajirobe dude there, and they told him to come to the World Martial Arts Tournament since he looked strong. But, it seems he did not show up. In fact, Yajirobe is hiding in the bushes, frustrated about having lost. "Ladies and gentleman of the audience, so sorry to have kept you waiting such an awfully long time!! But now we are back, and we will begin the Twenty Third Tenkaichi Budoukai!!" Tao Pai Pai and Tenshinhan are called out for the first match, and Lunch yells out at Tenshinhan to kick some ass. "Well then, please begin the first match!!" Tenshinhan and Tao Pai Pai stare each other down, as Yamcha, Goku, Kuririn, Tsuru-sennin, and Kame-sennin watch intently. Tao Pai Pai rushes at Tenshinhan, but Tenshinhan easily sidesteps it, and then pops Tao Pai Pai on the back. Tao Pai Pai staggers back up, frustrate, and Tenshinhan asks him to please stop. Tao Pai Pai asks about that, but Tenshinhan disappears and then reappears behind Tao Pai Pai, saying he thinks he has become too strong for him. Appearances Characters *Goku *Krillin *Yamcha *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *Piccolo Jr. *Chi-Chi *King Chappa *Mercenary Tao *World Tournament Announcer *Master Shen *Bulma *Master Roshi *Launch *Oolong *Puar *Yajirobe Locations *Earth **World Martial Arts Tournament Site Navigation Category:Manga Chapters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Piccolo Jr. Saga Category:Dragon Ball chapters Category:Dragon Ball manga chapters